Mystery Man
Thornheart, also known as the Mystery Man by fans, is a mysterious man and the overarching antagonist of the House of the Dead series. He is a business suit who walks with a noticeable limp. He is also a survivor of an unknown rare disease and the mastermind of the 2006 incident at the manor using his biologically-engineered creatures. He first appeared as a minor antagonist in The House of the Dead III, The House of the Dead 4, Special and as the main antagonist of The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn. History Background There is little known about Thornheart's life. According to Kate, his ancestors founded the DBR Corporation in 1880, and was thought to have die due to a rare disease. ''The House of the Dead III'' He is seen walking in the chamber where the Wheel of Fate was defeated and picks up a glowing canister revealed earlier as Daniel's cure. As he holds it in his hands, he chuckles to himself saying, "It appears that he didn't understand its true purpose," and then walks off. ''The House of the Dead 4'' He walks in to a office and sits down at the desk, and saying "Goldman, you are soft. These wretched humans have no need of hope. Soon, the true end shall begin. ...There is more than one Pandora's Box." ''The House of the Dead 4: Special'' In the "Good Ending" of the game, The Mystery Man appears where the protagonists Kate Green and G fought The Magician, and saying "So, Pandora's Box has been closed. That is, if there is any "hope" left. The Wheel of Fate cannot be stopped." ''House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn'' In the game, his name is officially revealed to be Thornheart. Thornheart is seen at a dinner party, unleashing his horde of zombie-like creatures on to the dinner guests at Scarecrow Manor and saying "There is more to come! Run until you die!". When Ryan finds a picture of Thornheart, Curien and Goldman, Kate says that in the year 1880, the organization his ancestors made was "The beginning of everything." He then sends more of his undead minions against the world but is eventually confronted by protagonists Kate Green and Ryan Taylor. In the game's standard ending, he can be heard saying, "It's impossible to change a predefined future.". Personality Thornheart was shown to harbor a strong contempt for humanity, believing they are beyond hope, unlike his colleague Goldman. It has yet to be revealed what his motives and goals are, as well as his previous ties to both Curien and Goldman. Quotes }} Gallery Images Mystery_man.jpg|A glimpse of the Thornheart's face in The House of the Dead III. Mystery_man_picks_up.jpg|Thornheart picking up Daniel's antidote. Mystery_man_holds.jpg|"It appears they didn't understand its true purpose." Mystery_man_4.jpg|Thornheart entering his office. Mystery_man_8.jpg|"Goldman, you are soft. These wretched humans have no need of hope." Mystery_man_sittingchair.jpg|"Soon the true end shall begin. There is more than one Pandora's Box." Mystery_man_Special.jpg|"...If there is any "hope" left, the Wheel of Fate cannot be stopped." The_House_of_the_Dead_Mystery_man_4.jpg|Thornheart photo from The House of the Dead 4s home release. Rank_s_pct.png|Thornheart in House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn. HOTDSDPhoto.png|Thornheart seen along with Goldman and Curien in a photo together. ThornheartIntro.png|Thornheart seen in the intro. D02b.jpg|Thornheart taunting the party guests as they are attacked by a horde of creatures. ThornheartChapter2.png|Thornheart being confronted by Kate and Ryan. ThornheartChapter1.png|Thornheart revealing his plan about Noah's Ark. ThornheartEnding.png|"It's impossible to change a predefined future." D02c.jpg|Thornheart standing in his church. Videos House of the Dead Mystery Man Ending The House Of The Dead 4 (ハウス オブ ザ デッド エンディング) All Endings Main＆SP Japanese HOUSE OF THE DEAD ～SCARLET DAWN～ ADVERTISE MOVIE Trivia *He appears different and slightly older in The House of the Dead 4 ending compared to what he looked like from The House of the Dead III ending. This is strange, as The House of the Dead III takes place several years after The House of the Dead 4. Although it could be because he could barely be seen in the House of the Dead III ending, or that the developers of the game decided to slightly retcon his appearance. *If you noticed in The House Of The Dead 4 ending, you can almost see that on the mystery man does not have a foot on the damaged leg. *He had a resemblance to the character the G-Man from the Half-Life series. He even had a middle aged gaunt appearance, plus a widow peak hairstyle like the G-Man, and is seen dressed in a suit. The G-Man is also a mysterious entity in the Half-Life series, with his real identity not disclosed. *His laugh in his ending in The House of the Dead III somewhat resembles Goldman's laugh from The House of the Dead 2. *Thornheart is the first main antagonist to canonically survive in the House of the Dead series. *Thornheart is considered to be the Greater Scope Villain of the House of the Dead series, due to his ancestors founded the DBR, working behind the scenes of the third and fourth games, and uses the research of Curien and Goldman to further his own goals. *He is established as the most evil antagonist of the House of the Dead franchise. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:House Of The Dead Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Businessmen Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Wealthy Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Monster Master Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Extravagant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Symbolic Category:Weaklings Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil from the Past Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers